


scotch tape and mistletoe

by myday



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myday/pseuds/myday
Summary: Changbin went home, expecting to be welcomed with hugs and kisses from Felix. But, he didn't. Was something wrong?





	scotch tape and mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [03racha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/03racha/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! This is my first stray kids post, so please read it and enjoy it! Let me know what you think ^^
> 
> Also, I don't exactly have a beta, so everything is self-edited.
> 
> //
> 
> To. Lys  
> Merry Christmas and thank you for sticking with me for this long! Enjoy this changlix fic!  
> From Em

Changbin leaned his head against the cool glass of the bus window. He listened to the sound of the vehicle gliding down the empty, frosty road. Being as late as it was, Changbin was the only passenger on the bus. Despite having every seat to choose from, he sat in the far back as he usually did.

He closed his tired eyes and sighed quietly. Felix must’ve gotten home by now. He almost smiled at the comforting thought. The idea of coming home to familiarity and warmth after a long day was everything he needed. Changbin would never admit to it aloud, but he loved melting into Felix’s arms. 

Speak of the devil…

Changbin’s eyes blinked open at the sound of a soft ‘ping’ that emitted from his pocket. He adjusted his sitting position so he could pull out his phone.

Even after all this time, the name that popped up on his home screen never failed to make his heart skip a beat.

 

**Lee Felix**

When are you coming home?

 

Changbin unlocked his phone to reply.

 

**Seo Changbin**

on my way

 

The bus screeched to a halt in front of a bus sign and a sheltered bench on the side of the road. The second Changbin got off at the stop and stepped onto concrete, he was engulfed by the biting, winter air. As soon as the bus closed its doors and sped away, Changbin began to feel particularly lonesome.

The world was silent and asleep, lightly dusted with snow, like a cake covered in powdered sugar. Changbin glanced down at his phone once more. The time told him it was 3:12 in the morning. He was surprised to see that he had also missed a message from Felix.

 

**Lee Felix**

see you soon <3

 

Changbin shook his head and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. Stupid heart emoji, making his stomach flip and flutter.

The walk home was bleak, unlike the Sunday mornings when Changbin and Felix would go out for breakfast. Even when it was rainy and Changbin had to carry an umbrella, the sun seemed to be shining as long as Felix was around. On those overcast days when the sky cried, Changbin tended to get soaked to the bone. The only umbrella they had was made for one, and he wasn’t going to let Felix catch a cold. Besides, he never really minded the rain. Felix’s endless chattering on the way to their favorite cafe was always more distracting than the growing, damp patch on Changbin’s left shoulder.

Orange spotlights that lined the street guided Changbin home. His feet crunched against the thin layer of snow on the ground. Changbin glanced up and was pleased to see that darkness of their neighborhood had coaxed the stars into the open. That’s the thing about pitch darkness. It makes the city lights prettier, the moon brighter, and the stars more noticeable.

The bus stop wasn’t far from their home, but the December wind made the trek feel twice as long. Changbin shrunk his neck deeper into his coat, nestling his nose into the collar. Felix was in for a frigid welcome-home hug.

At last, Changbin reached the apartment building and pushed his way through the double glass doors. He headed straight for the elevator and hit the button for the seventh floor, breathing a sigh of relief. The warmth from the building crept into his skin, making his fingers tingle back to life. 

As the elevator brought him closer to home, Changbin took the time to pull out his phone and text back Felix.

 

**Seo Changbin**

almost there

 

Changbin struggled to take out his keys as he stepped onto his floor and located the front door of his apartment. Well, his and Felix’s. The second he inserted the key into the lock and opened the door, he was met with the shock of Felix’s voice. 

“Wait, don't!” Felix cried, sounding a bit muffled.

The door slammed shut before Changbin could even set foot inside or catch a glimpse of Felix’s face. Changbin threw his hands up in surrender, caught off guard. What just happened?

Changbin slowly reached out and twisted the doorknob. He gave it a firm shove, but Felix must've been leaning on the metal obstacle with all his weight. 

“Felix?” Changbin pressed his shoulder the door. “What's going on?”

“Don’t come in!” There was that stifled voice again.

“Is something wrong?” Changbin pounded on the door, though he knew it was hopeless. “Hey, let me in!”

“Just wait! Please?” Felix begged desperately from the other side of the door. “Just give me a minute!”

_ What was this kid doing? _

Changbin gave a heavy sigh and stood up straight, stepping away from the door. He crossed his arms. “Fine,”

“Love you!” Felix shouted, sounding like his gleeful self again.

“Uh huh,” Changbin could feel the tips of his ears glowing redder than Rudolph’s nose. "I know,"

Changbin waited impatiently out in the hallway as Felix did whatever he was doing inside their home. A couple painfully long minutes later, the doorknob turned again. Changbin uncrossed his arms as the door swung open, unveiling a single smiling Felix. His cheeks were pink and if Changbin wasn’t mistaken, he looked somewhat nervous. Changbin shook it off. He just wanted to go home.

“What were you doing?” Changbin walked inside and kicked off his shoes.

At this point in their routine, Felix would teasingly approach him for a hug or a kiss. He never missed a day. It was like clockwork. But this time, there was nothing.

Changbin looked up to see Felix keeping a distance from him. He frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

Felix shrugged. “Nothing. Why?”

“You look weird,” Changbin commented bluntly.

“What do you mean?” Felix gave a hurt look. “I thought you liked my face.”

Changbin flushed. He did like Felix’s face, but this wasn’t the time to say so. “Not weird like that. Weird like something’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Felix chirped, much too quickly for nothing to be awry.

Changbin narrowed his eyes. “Really?”

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” Felix blinked innocently. In any other situation, Changbin might even say he was cute.

_ You didn’t give me a kiss. _ Changbin bit his tongue as his answer ran through his head.

“Never mind,” Changbin turned to enter the apartment through the interior sliding door when Felix stopped him just as he was crossing the doorframe. 

“Wait,” Felix hurried to Changbin’s side. He grabbed Changbin’s shoulders and turned him so they were face to face, toe to toe.

“What?” Changbin look up indignantly to face Felix. “What is going on with you today?”

“Just look up,” Felix grinned.

Changbin gave Felix a questionable glance before turning his gaze upwards. There it was. A plastic, store-bought sprig of faux mistletoe, haphazardly stuck to the top of the door frame with multiple strips of translucent Scotch tape. 

“Are you serious?” Changbin faced Felix once more.

“Now you have to kiss me,” Felix stated smugly.

“Do I?” Changbin challenged. In all honesty, Felix didn’t have to ask twice, but Changbin wasn’t one to give in.

“It’s bad luck if you don’t,” Felix turned his cheek and tapped it twice. “Come on.”

Changbin heaved a sigh and placed his hands on Felix’s cheeks. He turned Felix’s face towards him. Before Felix could say anything, Changbin tilted his chin upwards and pressed his lips softly against Felix’s. It wasn’t their first kiss. In fact, Felix had initiated their first.

It was during their first date. Changbin had asked if Felix wanted to try some of his ice cream. Felix had paused before spontaneously jumping into the deep end, leaning forward and crashing his lips against Changbin’s. It was short and messy, anything but ideal, but Felix had left Changbin feeling dazed.

“It’s good,” Felix had said afterwards, licking his bottom lip shyly.

“I meant try it with a spoon, stupid,” Changbin had stammered back. For the rest of the date, he had been unable to meet Felix's eyes.

Since then, their kisses had gotten better. Gentler. Sweeter. 

Underneath the mistletoe, Changbin pulled away, scanning Felix’s face for a bad sign. Felix only looked stunned.

“Did I ever tell you how much of a dork you are?” Changbin let his hands fall back to his sides, letting a hint of a smile find its way to his face.

“No, but you can tell me how much you love me,” Felix jested. Though his wittiness seemed to be intact, his crimson cheeks proclaimed he was taken.

“I tell you that every day.”

“So, tell me again.”

Changbin stopped himself from rolling his eyes. “I love you,” he said, sincere and simple.

Felix leaned down, turning his head and putting a hand behind his ear. “What’s that? I can’t hear you. Can you speak a little louder, please?”

Changbin grabbed Felix by the shoulders and shook him lightly, trying to ignore the embarrassment flooding over him. “I love you, Lee Felix!”

Felix laughed. “I love you, too, Binnie,” His eyes turned to sparkling crescent moons with the way he was smiling. So bright and warm, Changbin could melt.

Felix bent down to pick up a plastic shopping bag tucked behind their shoe rack. Changbin scoffed at the number of waxy mistletoe leaves sticking out of it.

“How many did you buy?”

“It came in a pack,” Felix replied defensively. “Besides, now we can stick these under every doorway in the apartment.”

“Why? We don’t need mistletoe to kiss.” Changbin protested.

“Yeah, well,” Felix took Changbin’s hand and dragged him inside. “It’s more fun this way.”

**Author's Note:**

> If there were any typos, let me know and I'll fix them! I apologize, I wrote this hastily. 
> 
> But, how was it?


End file.
